Faction Kill
Faction Kill is a finisher that debuted in Mortal Kombat X. The finisher allows the victorious player's character to call in their respective faction to finish off their opponent. Overview Each faction has five unique Faction Kills that are different from one another, though they share the same button inputs. The player is given access to two Faction Kills upon joining a faction, and can unlock two more by ranking up in that faction, and a final one by winning the Faction War with said faction. Command Inputs A Faction Kill must be performed from at least a jump distance away from the opponent. *'Faction Kill 1:' Hold Block, Forward, Forward *'Faction Kill 2:' Hold Block, Back, Back *'Faction Kill 3:' Hold Block, Forward, Back, Forward *'Faction Kill 4:' Hold Block, Back, Forward, Back *'Faction Kill 5:' Hold Block, Up, Up Faction Kills by Faction 'Black Dragon' *'Sat Beam:' A beam of red energy shoots down from the sky, burning away the opponent until a kneeling white skeleton remains. *'Tactical Blade:' A spinning knife flies from behind the opponent horizontally, decapitating him or her before flying off into the distance. *'Dirty Bomb:' A grenade-like bomb lands at the opponent's feet, beeping for a moment before exploding the victim into bloody giblets. *'Chemical Bomb:' A bomb similar to the above detonates immediately, expelling a green gas that wraps itself around the opponent's head, reducing it to a bloody skull. The opponent falls face down with the gas emitting from their skull. *'Wicked Laser:' A laser slowly starts to make its way to the unfortunate opponent, cutting them directly in half as it proceeds. 'Brotherhood of Shadow' *'Dark Pendulum:' A bone Scythe similar to the one from Shinnok's "Bone Shaper" variation manifests above the opponent before swinging downward, vertically slashing the opponent in half down to the waist. *'Hell Pit:' A purple portal opens under the opponent, swallowing them up before spitting out their arms and legs and closing. *'Twisted Magic:' The opponent becomes possessed by a dark magic, which causes them to levitate. Their body is then contorted in unnatural directions, breaking all of their bones. *'Supernatural:' A dark being enters the opponent's body through their mouth and possesses them. The possessed opponent breaks their own neck, being forced to do so by the being. *'Silence:' A small, black cloud appears and begins traveling towards the opponent. Once it reaches them, it engulfs them and rips their flesh off, leaving only their skeleton to fall face-down onto the ground. 'Lin Kuei' *'Smoke’s Revenge:' Smoke, in human form, appears and then dashes toward the opponent, slicing off the top of their head. *'Shuriken Storm:' Throwing stars stylized as Lin Kuei symbols bombard the opponent's chest. Another star then strikes the opponent's face between the eyes. *'Assassin Slash:' A Lin Kuei assassin rushes by in a blur and slices the opponent in half across the stomach. The top half falls off after a second. *'Cyber Double Strike:' Four bombs and one Ice Bomb roll beneath the opponent. The ice bomb detonates first to freeze them, and the other four follow up to blow up the opponent, leaving only their head. *'Brain Freeze:' A throwing star made out of ice strikes the opponent's head, freezing it. The opponent falls on their back, causing the frozen head to shatter. 'Special Forces' *'Fire at Will:' An attack drone appears, then fires a Flamethrower to burn the opponent's head. The opponent falls on their back with their head still ablaze. *'.50 Caliber:' Four laser designators appear on the opponent's chest, arms, and head. Each target gets shot off one by one. *'Center Mass:' A red cross-hair lines up on the opponent's head, which is blown up by a cannon shot. *'Air-to-Surface Missile:' A missile lands vertically onto the opponent, crushing their head before exploding to destroy the upper half of their body. *'Pro-Pain:' Two massive cannons fire at the same time to take out the opponent's legs, making them stand on their stumps. Another shot then bursts through the opponent's chest, leaving a gaping hole. 'White Lotus' *'Split Personality:' Two Chakram fly in from behind the opponent, severing their arms before their body falls to the ground. *'Dragon’s Flame:' A fireball similar to Liu Kang's flies in from behind the opponent, bursting a hole on their chest. *'Ancestor’s Wrath:' A small tornado forms beneath the opponent's feet, lifting them in the air before twisting them in half by the waist. *'Double Shot:' An arrow impales the opponent from behind, dropping them to their knees. A second arrow is shot into the back of their head. *'Wind and Fire Wheel:' A Chakram flies towards the opponent's head, cutting it in half. The opponent falls to their knees and the head splits open, showing the brain. Gallery Black Dragon Black Dragon Sunburn Faction Kill.png|Sat Beam BDragonfactkill2.png|Tactical Blade BDragonfactkill3.png|Dirty Bomb BDragonfactkill4.png|Chemical Bomb BDragonfactkill5.png|Wicked Laser Brotherhood of Shadow BoS Scythe Faction Kill.png|Dark Pendulum BoSfactkill2.png|Hell Pit BoSfactkill3.png|Twisted Magic BoSfactkill4.png|Supernatural BoSfactkill5.png|Silence Lin Kuei LinKueifactkill1.png|Smoke's Revenge Lin Kuei Throwing Stars Faction Kill.png|Shuriken Storm LinKueifactkill3.png|Assassin Slash LinKueifactkill4.png|Cyber Double Strike LinKueifactkill5.png|Brain Freeze Special Forces Special Forces Fire at Will Faction Kill.png|Fire at Will SFfactkill2.png|.50 Caliber SFfactkill3.png|Center Mass SFfactkill4.png|Air-to-Surface Missile SFfactkill5.png|Pro-Pain White Lotus WhiteLotusfactkill1.png|Split Personality WhiteLotusfactkill2.png|Dragon's Flame WhiteLotusfactkill3.png|Ancestor's Wrath White Lotus Arrow Faction Kill.png|Double Shot WhiteLotusfactkill5.png|Wind and Fire Wheel Videos Mortal Kombat X Lin Kuei Factions Kills(HD 1080p)|All Lin Kuei Faction Kills. Mortal Kombat X Black Dragon Faction Kills (HD 1080p)|All Black Dragon Faction Kills. Mortal Kombat X Brotherhood of Shadow Faction Kills|All Brotherhood of Shadow Faction Kills. Mortal Kombat X Special Forces Faction Kills|All Special Forces Faction Kills. Mortal Kombat X White lotus Faction Kills|All White Lotus Faction Kills. Category:Gameplay Category:Finishing Moves Category:Fatality Category:Mortal Kombat X